Thundrake
Thundrake, inspired by Jake the Dog from Adventure Time and Clanker from Banjo Kazooie, was once the boss of the world (as Edited is set in a game world) and the keeper of the most powerful element: Electricity. This was until The Editor appeared, stripped him of his powers and giving them instead to Denkouryu, Dragon of Lightning. The Dragon of Thunder was exiled from his rightful home of Jacob's Mountain to the top of one peering down to Kid's hometown. It is when Kid sets off to slay Thundrake that they team up to take down The Editor. Appearance Part-Machine and Part-Dragon, Thundrake is a fearsome and powerful beast. Swords stabbed into his metal armour tell the tale of those who fought him, and those who did not. Those who fought him died unpleasantly, while others who did not lived to tell the tale. Anyone who looks at Thundrake would assume that he is evil and intends only to rule the lands. However this is not the case when The Editor manipulates and reforms the lands. Personality Thundrake's fearsome appearance allows for an honest and whiny character in him. When Kid steps up to defeat the great dragon, he refuses to do battle as Kid has obtained the power of electricity when lawfully he should be unable to. Thundrake has been so affected by The Editor's spontanious takeover that he is mindfully forced to return everything to status quo. Relationships Thundrake is Best Friends Forever with Kid, and this is only thanks to The Editor's handywork. If The Editor hadn't played with the laws of nature, Thundrake wouldn't have been cast away to Kid's hometown, and they would never have met. This mistake has put The Editor in danger, which will also further endanger Kid and the gang. Thundrake shares a dislike of The Editor with every character in Kid's gang as well as Kid himself. But it is especially Thundrake who desrves such a view. Thundrake's entire personality and view of the world has been changed for The Editor's benefit, others may not have felt such a change. Thundrake must take a swift and deadly revenge to return himself to his own origins. Thundrake and Denkouryu are both rivals in dragonhood as well as in position. With Denkouryu the now Boss of the World, Thundrake and the Dragon of Lightning must fight for this position, unless violent video games provide alternatives. Thundrake has no special relationships with other characters as of now, however this may change later on. Abilities and Powers Once the keeper of electricity, Thundrake had powers beyond any other being, but the deduction by The Editor has put Thundrake into the position of the people he once dismissed: The opposition. Thundrake has a four-barrelled shotgun for a tail and is capable of dealing massive amounts of damage, as well as shrugging off countless swordsmen as if they were simply the wind. Bibliography 1. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Thundrake-The-Thunder-Dragon-Watch-animation-431171937 2. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Thundrake-Dragon-of-Thunder-353474991 3. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Denkouryu-Dragon-of-Lightning-345417292 4. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Kid-and-Thundrake-337844892 Category:Good characters Category:The League of Bosses